fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Femme Fatale
|season=3 |number=9 |image=File:Femme Fatale title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=December 2, 1989 |writer=Jeffrey Bernini |director=Francis Delia |previous=Night Prey |next=Mightier Than the Sword }}"Femme Fatale" is the ninth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An aging director (Gordon Pinsent) frolics with the female lead character from one of his classic noir movies, who convinces him to kill his wife. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the anthology TV series ''Femme Fatales''. Quotes Cursed Antique A 16 mm movie print that releases a character for the duration of the film, as long as a live person takes their place in the deadly action. Villains and Fates Desmond Williams, shot; Glenda, burned. Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Gordon Pinsent as Desmond Williams *Kate Reid as Lili Lita *Chris Moore as Glenda *Jed Dixon as Eddie Dugan *Louise Kidney as Tina Larson *Loretta Bailey as Krissy *Kim Huffman as Erin *John Tench as Gunsel #1 *Matt Birman as Harmon *David Eldan as Film Nerd *Brian Furlong as Cop *Sandi Stahlbrand as News Reporter Episode Crew *Directed by Francis Delia *Written by Jeffrey Bernini *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Bill Goddard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Prosthetic Artist *Diane Smith - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Fergus Barnes - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Michael G. Burke - Trainee Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator *James Porteous - Re-Recording Mixer Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Barry Bergthorson - Camera Operator *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Lesley Clark - Assistant Coordinator *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Story Editor *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Diane Parsons - Script Supervisor *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583316/ Femme Fatale] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes